


it's bright over here

by junmyeolks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10018205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeolks/pseuds/junmyeolks
Summary: “To be frank, I thought he was out of his mind when he started approaching me. I was suspicious, it could have been some dumb prank but he looked all serious and adorable when he asked me out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [forkadionly](http://forkadionly.livejournal.com). also, very un-betaed, what's html ha ha.

“So you magically got yourself a boyfriend?” Baekhyun starts, leaning back into his chair. He raises an eyebrow in confusion. “I can’t wrap my head around it.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Of course you don’t get it, idiot, it’s not by magic.” Baekhyun glares and he happily returns the expression. He takes a sip off his drink, eyes spotting a familiar sight. “Your boyfriend is here,” he says, gesturing with his head.

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol grins, pecking Baekhyun on the lips before sitting next to him.

“Don’t start snogging.”

Chanyeol directs his smile towards him, a bit wide for Kyungsoo’s taste. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“So what did I miss?” he asks, stealing a french fry from his boyfriend’s plate, dipping it in ketchup.

Baekhyun stares at him fondly before wiping a smudge of sauce off Chanyeol’s mouth. “Kyungsoo got himself a boyfriend.”

“What?! When?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Like three weeks ago, and calm down, the reason I didn’t tell was because we were all busy with exams and I didn’t want to bother you guys.” It’s true, they all get easily stressed and completely focused once exam week comes up.

His friends nod and hum in response. Their respective majors are a pain in the ass with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun being in computer science while Chanyeol is currently frustrated with his literature assignments. “Well, how did you meet?” Chanyeol ventures, slinging his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“Eh, it’s not important. He just asked me out and I said yes.” Baekhyun yells in protest. “You said yes to some stranger? Whatever happened to your stranger danger instincts? You’re always nagging me to stay wary of everyone whenever I go to the club.”

“Ah but he’s not a mere stranger.” There is a glint in Kyungsoo’s eyes, challenging them to guess. He refuses to tell them that he had a crush on his boyfriend long before they got together.

A ‘ping!’ from his phone disturbs them and he chuckles.

“Speak of the devil.”

**From Nini:**

Hey, I’m just around the corner, will be there soon ^o^

**To Nini:**

Okay.

“Is that him?” Baekhyun peers and halts. “Wait, he’s not coming here right now, isn’t he?!”

Kyungsoo casually bites into his sandwich. “Yup, now behave boys.” As he is wiping the grease off his fingers with a napkin, the cafe door chimes and he smiles.

“Jongin, we’re here!” He calls and Baekhyun chokes on air. Juice starts to leak from between Chanyeol’s lips. “No way,” Baekhyun murmurs and casts a betrayed look at him. “Didn’t I say to behave?” Kyungsoo replies smugly and they stop leaning, sitting up straight like royals at a damn dinner party.

Both of them refuse to look behind although they can hear the sound of footsteps nearing them. Chanyeol begins to fix his cap, making sure he doesn’t look like a mess.

Jongin stops in front of their table and gives a pretty smile. Kyungsoo thinks his boyfriend is dazzling. “Hello, I’m Jongin. You must be Baekhyun and Chanyeol,” he greets and bows. He gives a kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek before settling down beside him. “Sorry I’m late, Yixing wouldn’t let us leave until all of us mastered the choreo perfectly,” he pouts and Kyungsoo could not resist kissing him. Jongin’s lips are soft and plushy, molding perfectly with his own. He can feel Jongin shudder.

When they part, Kyungsoo can almost feel a whine coming out from Jongin and he places a hand on his thigh to placate him. Meanwhile, his friends just stare, not because of disgust, but because they are in disbelief. Jongin’s cheeks are flushed but he manages a skittish smile.

“It’s okay, Nini. Do you want to eat anything? You must be hungry, I’ll go order something for you.” Jongin shakes his head. “I’ll go order something myself. Do you want anything? I’ll pay,” he asks the other two, holding back a giggle when he notices that they are still not moving.

Baekhyun wakes up first from his shock. “Um, I don’t want anything but Yeol wants a chocolate muffin, right Yeol?” No response. He elbows the latter in the stomach and Chanyeol nods, lost and confused.

“You’re right, Chanyeol is like a small puppy,” Jongin whispers into his ear, snickering softly before getting up. The moment he is out of their sight, Baekhyun punches his arm from across the table.

“What the fuck man? You’re dating Kim Jongin? Like Kim Jongin, from the dance department? Like Kim Jongin, the sophomore where everyone drools over? Like Kim Jongin, insanely cute but incredibly sexy when he dances? What. The. Hell.”

Chanyeol wipes his soaked jeans with a fresh napkin. “I mean, I’m not really surprised you’re dating him, I’m surprised he’s the one who asked you out.” Kyungsoo laughs, he is feeling so pleased at the moment. “To be frank, I thought he was out of his mind when he started approaching me. I was suspicious, it could have been some dumb prank but he looked all serious and adorable when he asked me out.”

He recalls the sophomore abruptly sitting in front of him at the library where he was studying. They weren’t _total_ strangers or friends, they just knew each other because of Sehun who happens to be Jongin’s roommate and Kyungsoo’s cousin.

“And, also, _Nini?_ Really now,” Baekhyun deadpans and Kyungsoo shrugs. “He wanted me to call him that.”

Chanyeol looks at him suspiciously. “Is that a kink? What does he call you? Babycakes? Soo bear? Wait, it can’t be,” he scans his eyes around ,” _sugar lips?_ ”

“Literally shut up, you’re the one who calls Baekhyun ‘cutie patootie’.” Chanyeol squawks in denial and Baekhyun starts to laugh out loud. In a matter of moments, Jongin comes back again, placing a tray of hot chocolate, an egg sandwich and Chanyeol’s chocolate muffin. “Here you go,” Jongin hands the muffin over, a small smile on his lips.

Chanyeol stammers and takes the muffin. “T-Thank you.” Baekhyun leans over on his elbows, crossing his fingers as he supports his chin up.

“So, Jongin, what do you like about Kyungsoo? I mean, pretty sure you know you’re really hot and you get love letters almost everyday.”

Jongin swallows his food and glances at Kyungsoo at the corner of his eyes. Kyungsoo gives a small supportive nod and appreciates the way the sunlight falls over Jongin’s soft pink hair. “Well, I’m not sure, everything? He seemed like a really sweet guy when we first met and uh, I think he’s really….handsome. So, I thought, why the heck not?”

Kyungsoo knows there is more to it but he does not press. Jongin may seem like a social elitist but he keeps to himself and Kyungsoo has readied his heart for the other to open up to him. Jongin is like sunrise, the soft orange hues always kissing the surface but never going in deeper but yet, it’s bright and mesmerising.

“Huh,” Baekhyun replies, an unreadable expression on his face. Jongin grins cheekily. “Did I pass the boyfriend test? Or do I need to take a vow of chastity?”

“Oh, please, do whatever you want with your sex life. I’m sure your friends will do worse things to Kyungsoo here, he’s gonna be labelled as a robber. But, anyway, if you hurt him-”

“Baek, stop.”

“I’ll hurt you,” he smiles.

Kyungsoo groans. “I thought we agreed to never use that line again.” Jongin laughs and pats his thigh. “It’s cool, Soo. It means that we don’t have to lie about not having sex everyday.”

“Please spare me the details!” Baekhyun screams and Chanyeol doubles over, guffawing non-stop. Jongin giggles and Kyungsoo is so head over heels for him.

 

 X

 

 

“You can do that with your legs? I can’t even reach the top shelf without spraining my ankle,” Baekhyun gapes. “I’ve always been flexible than most but it’s possible if you try!”

Kyungsoo checks his watch and realises that they’ve been chatting for more over than two hours. “Hey, Jongin, we have to go now, did you bring all your clothes?” He eyes Jongin’s backpack which seems a little light. His boyfriend colours a bit and nods. “I did,” he mumbles softly.

“ _Excuse me? We? Clothes?” Baekhyun interrupts. “What?” Kyungsoo retorts back. “He’ll be crashing at my place for a while, it’s semester’s break anyway.”_

Jongin chuckles, “That and Sehun’s girlfriend just returned from Canada and they wanted some bonding time. I’ll murder him if he does it on my bed though.” Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s backpack, slinging it on his back and intertwines his fingers with the latter’s.

Ever since they started dating, he thinks that the way their palms fit against each other is perfect.

“Fine, if that's the story you're sticking with,” Baekhyun teases. “Use protection,” Chanyeol says seriously and Kyungsoo sighs. “Come on, let's leave these idiots.”

 

X

 

Jongin waves them goodbye as they leave the cafe and snuggles into Kyungsoo’s side. It's a bit chilly but he secretly likes it when Jongin stays close to him.

“My car is just over there,” he states for no reason and his boyfriend just squeezes his arm. Kyungsoo opens the backseat door to put Jongin’s bag before hurriedly opening the passenger door for him. “Thank you, kind sir,” Jongin laughs before entering.

 

“Are you sure you brought enough clothes? Your bag is looking light.” Kyungsoo asks, steering the wheel at it. Jongin fidgets and plays with his fingers. “I was hoping to wear yours? I’ve always wanted to try on my boyfriend’s clothes,” he says sheepishly.

Kyungsoo laughs airily, Jongin is too adorable. “That’s it, we’re making out when we get to my apartment.”

A hand slyly slips into his inner thigh, fingers tapping dangerously near his crotch. “Just making out?” Jongin murmurs, a tinge of desire in his voice. Kyungsoo takes a deep ragged breath and exhales.

“Whatever you want, Nini.”

 

X

 

Kyungsoo wanted them to make it to the bedroom but Jongin is impatient, already slipping his hands under his shirt once the door closes. He pulls Jongin down for a deep kiss and slides his tongue into his mouth. Jongin moans and grips Kyungsoo’s shoulders, he feels hot, too hot. “Kyungsoo,” he manages to say and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, pulling their bodies against each other. He rolls his hips forward and Kyungsoo growls, turning their position and Jongin’s back meets the wall.

“Up,” Kyungsoo grunts, lifting him up and he holds onto the back of Jongin’s firm thighs. The latter whimpers, desperately wanting to get both of them out of their clothes. “Soo, more, I want more, please give me more, _please_ ,” he begs and kisses the other hard on the mouth. “Patience, baby,” Kyungsoo breathes out and carries him to the couch.

He releases Jongin from his hold and the other is already taking off his shirt, revealing miles and miles of tanned skin and lean muscles. Fucking dancers, Kyungsoo thinks as he reaches for Jongin. “Turn around, Nini. Let me see you,” he says, shedding off his jacket and unbuckling his belt. Jongin obeys all too willingly, panting as he gets on his hands and knees. “Hurry up, Soo,” he bites his lips.

Kyungsoo pulls Jongin’s pants down and he’s so fucking turned on right now. The black boxer briefs frames Jongin’s ass perfectly and he smacks his left cheek, pleased at the moan he gets in return. “Tell me what you want, Nini,” he coos and starts squeezing, letting his palms travel all over Jongin’s thick thighs.

“Kyungsoo--oh--.” Jongin shudders when he feels a breeze down his legs, Kyungsoo had taken off his briefs. He playfully rubs his thumb over Jongin’s rim, admiring the pliant body before him. “Hmm, what’s that, Nini?”

“Anything,” he pants, “just fuck me, Soo, p-please.” The other chuckles darkly and traces his finger along Jongin’s ass. He parts Jongin’s cheeks open and blows hotly into it. “Your hole is so pink and pretty, baby,” he says and begins to lick around. “ _Oh_ ,” Jongin exhales, biting his lip until he can taste blood. He can hear the filthy sounds Kyungsoo’s tongue are making, licking up and down repeatedly over his hole. Kyungsoo then drags his tongue from his ass to the underside of his balls and Jongin half collapses on the couch.

Oh god. Jongin starts to grind against Kyungsoo’s face, pushing back unabashedly. His senses are on haywire and he feels drunk when Kyungsoo starts poking his tongue into his hole, torturously dragging it slowly along the walls. A finger joins, inserting inside for a few seconds. “Soo, Kyungsoo hyung, more. _Hyung_.” A whine escapes his throat when Kyungsoo pulls away. He turns his head around and he gulps at the intensity of Kyungsoo’s dark eyes, boring into his own. Jongin knows. He knows that his boyfriend becomes rougher, sexier even, when he calls him hyung. Licking his lips, Jongin flips over, climbing into the other’s lap.

They start kissing again, slow and sensual this time. Jongin flicks his tongue onto the roof of the other’s mouth and Kyungsoo’s hands settle on his hips. Making out with his boyfriend is one of Kyungsoo’s favourite past times, Jongin is always so pliant and pretty in his hold. Jongin rakes his fingers through his hair, pulling gently. He smiles against Kyungsoo’s lips when the other groans.

When they part, they both smile fondly at each other and Jongin grinds against Kyungsoo, the shape of his cock visible against his boxers. “Hyung, fuck me?” he says with a cute grin and Kyungsoo wonders how the other can look like that when he’s naked.

“How do you want it, Jongin? Do you want me to fuck you from behind?” Jongin rolls his hips harder at the dirty talk, hands roaming all over Kyungsoo’s firm chest. The latter grips his hips tighter and nips at Jongin’s ear.

“Or do you want to ride me so you can see hyung’s face when he cums?”

A shudder and that’s all he needs to know.

He lets Jongin take off his boxers, throwing them on the floor. “Lube?” Jongin questions and Kyungsoo smirks. His hand wanders at the edges of the couch for a bit and he pulls out a small plastic bottle. “Really?” Jongin grins and he shrugs. “Gotta be prepared.”

“I’ll do it,” Jongin giggles and takes the bottle. He opens the cap, coating his fingers with the sticky substance. Kyungsoo begins to breathe heavily when he starts to open up his hole himself, fucking it slowly with three fingers. “H-hyung, I’m-a-ahh.” His fingers reach his prostate and his whole body starts to shake on Kyungsoo’s lap.

Kyungsoo strokes his cock slowly, enjoying the little show Jongin is giving. He spreads Jongin’s legs open with the other hand, eyes on the fingers appearing and disappearing into Jongin’s hole. When Jongin takes them out, he replaces Kyungsoo’s hand with his own, rubbing his thumb on the head. Jongin’s cheeks are flushed, his lips are red and swollen and Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore.

“Ah, that’s enough, baby. Now, ride me,” he orders and Jongin lifts his hips up. Kyungsoo presses the head of his cock into Jongin and they both moan at the pleasure. “You alright?” he asks, voice low. Jongin nods quickly and bit by bit slides down on his cock. “I-I will be.” Kyungsoo kneads Jongin’s ass to soothe the pain. Jongin is impossibly tight and so fucking warm but he’ll wait. He never wants to hurt the other unless he asks for it.

“I’m ready now,” Jongin whispers and he drags himself up before dropping down, hard. His thighs make a slapping sound against his and that just encourages Kyungsoo to thrust his cock up faster. “Fuck,” he breathes when Jongin circles his hips around, moaning out loud. Jongin tightens around him and he feels delirious. “Does my cock make you feel good, Nini? Hmm? Do you want me to fuck you until you can’t even remember your name?”

Jongin whimpers, riding him even faster, thighs turning red from the impact. “Yes, please, fuck me harder, faster. Your cock feels so good hyung,” he groans, wiggling his ass. Kyungsoo smacks it, watching Jongin squirm, his back arching beautifully. He leans down to lick his nipples and thrusts harder, balls slapping against the other’s round ass. “God, yes, fuck yes, Soo.” Jongin once again pulls at his hair and he growls, spreading his legs open so he can fuck him open completely.

He watches the way his cock move in and out of him, stretching him. “Jesus, Jongin, you’re so fucking wet.” The other just moans and starts rutting faster. “More, please, hyung, make me come.” With that, Kyungsoo grabs his legs and pushes Jongin onto his back. He starts thrusting his cock at a hurried pace, sloppy, dirty and they can hear the obscene noises Jongin’s hole are making. The different, deeper angle hitting his spot makes Jongin scream, uncaring that the neighbours can hear. His cock is already leaking but for now, Jongin is top priority and if this pretty boy wants to cum, he’ll make him cum.

“I’m close, ah, Kyungsoo, I’m close!” he screams as he comes all over his stomach. Jongin’s muscles tighten around his cock and his hips start to stutter. It hits Kyungsoo suddenly, the rush, mouth falling open as his orgasm nears. Jongin moans softly at the sensation of being filled up and his insides feels so warm. Sighing at the pleasure, he leans down to peck Jongin on the mouth, earning a giggle.

“I wasn’t too rough, wasn’t I?” he asks worriedly, caressing Jongin’s cheek. He can already see the bruises forming on Jongin’s waist. The latter shakes his head and chuckles. “No, it was great. You’re great.” Kyungsoo smiles and pulls his now soft cock from Jongin’s hole and they both grunt at the pleasure. Cum starts to leak and Kyungsoo uses two fingers, pushing the cum back inside, keeping Jongin sated. “That feels good,” Jongin sighs and pouts. “Now, cuddle me.”

Kyungsoo laughs at the pout given to him and lays down on the couch. He brings Jongin closer into his arms, massaging his back lightly. Jongin hums and peppers butterfly kisses all over his neck and collarbones.

“Your friends are nice,” Jongin says, tucking his head under Kyungsoo’s chin. “Yeah?” He kisses his hair. “I'm glad you think so. Or else I'd have to teach them a lesson.”

Jongin snickers. “I feel so sticky,” he adds as an afterthought. Kyungsoo hurriedly gets up, mumbling incoherently before reaching for a pack of wipes. “Here you go,” he says and starts cleaning Jongin’s tummy. He starts laughing and Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion.

“What?”

“Oh my god, I just realised that you didn't even give me a house tour before we fucked.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sets the dirty wipes on the coffee table. “Well I wanted to but someone here couldn't wait to get his hands on me.” He pokes Jongin’s stomach before pulling his boxers up his knees. Then, he takes his shirt he discarded and wears it on Jongin instead.

“You look pretty in it,” he praises and Jongin beams at him. They sit down on the couch again and he lets Jongin hug him. The living room goes quiet for a moment until Jongin takes a deep breath. He buries himself further into Kyungsoo’s neck and his hair tickles his chin.

  
“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to do it in the shower next?”

“You're insatiable, Kim Jongin.”

 

  
X

 

  
After showering together, but not before getting sucked off, twice, and fucking Jongin into the bathroom’s tiled walls, Kyungsoo is supposed to feel worn out but instead he feels energised. He is about to prepare dinner until Jongin stops him with a stern look.

“Let’s just order pizza today,” he says, already reaching out for his phone.

“But I wanted to cook for you,” Kyungsoo whines.

Jongin kisses him on the cheek and taps a finger on his nose. “You treated me so well today, hyung, you deserve a break. I promise that you can make me breakfast tomorrow, hmm?” Of course, Jongin continues to give out his puppy dog eyes look, a look where Kyungsoo will literally drop anything to make the other happy.

“You know you’re cute,” he answers in lieu of a reply and Jongin knows he has won. “I’ll call the place now, beef pepperoni and chicken wings, right?” Kyungsoo nods with a soft smile and shoos Jongin outside of his room to make the call. “Don’t miss me too much!” Jongin yells, laughing afterwards.

  
Kyungsoo spots Jongin’s bag at the foot of his bed and decides to arrange his clothes for him. For some reason, when he moved in, he bought a set of drawers that were more than enough to store his garments in. The last drawer is empty and Kyungsoo crouches to unzip the bag. Six shirts, pants, a couple of shorts and briefs. Not much, but Jongin can always use his washing machine. Or even better, wear his clothes.

He separates Jongin’s toiletries and laptop, almost emptying the bag. At the bottom, he furrows his eyebrows when he sees a blue handkerchief. It’s plain and simple but the threads at the ends are beginning to unravel, indicating that it had been kept for a long time. Kyungsoo takes out the handkerchief, examining it, wondering why Jongin hasn’t thrown it out yet.

“It looks familiar though….is it Sehun’s?”

In a blink of an eye, he hears a yelp and the handkerchief disappears from his hand. Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin staring back at him with the said cloth in his hand. There’s a frightened look in his eyes and Jongin’s entire body is _trembling_. He looks like a cornered cat and Kyungsoo instantly regrets his decision.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out, immediately getting up. What if Jongin had considered his help, or so he thought, as a breaching of privacy? I’m so stupid, he thinks bitterly. “I thought I could help you arrange your stuff when you were ordering, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, Kyungsoo,” Jongin interjects, sighing. “I was just surprised, sorry if I looked like I hated it,” he pouts but Kyungsoo is not deterred. It definitely looked like he despised him touching his belongings and the worry must still be evident in his eyes. “Don’t even think about removing my clothes from your drawer, they look like they belong there,” Jongin chides in, smirking.

Kyungsoo breaks out into a small smile and nudges Jongin’s shoulder. “Still, m’sorry,” he mumbles but Jongin isn’t having none of that. He links their arms together and nuzzles into his shoulder. “I told you it’s fine now come on, my favourite show is about to start!”

As they leave his bedroom, Kyungsoo doesn’t miss Jongin secretly dropping the handkerchief into his bag again.

 

It’s almost 12am when the night goes quiet, the buzzing of the television running low in the background. Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open sleepily, realising that he must have had dozed off while watching an episode of Parks and Rec. He peers down at Jongin who is sleeping soundly with his head on his lap and his own fingers tangled in Jongin’s hair. Chuckling to himself, he recollects what happened before their unplanned nap. He remembers them making out languidly on the couch after devouring slices and slices of pizza. The taste of pepperoni was strong on Jongin’s tongue but Kyungsoo was perfectly content knowing that the other was full. Then, Kyungsoo recalls Jongin on his lap and they were talking, just simply talking about each other lives.

Kyungsoo had made sure to soak all of those precious moments, he wants to learn more and more about the beautiful boy before him.

“I used to be a really shy and quiet kid,” Jongin had said, giggling afterwards like he couldn’t believe he was once timid and gentle. Kyungsoo secretly thought that Jongin had maintained a bit of his old self, bashful when Kyungsoo went a bit further in providing the best comfort for him and gentle when he had landed shy, slow kisses all over his chest. “I was so scared to talk to anyone that one time I almost peed in my pants when I was forced to introduce myself to my relatives,” he ventured on and Kyungsoo had sworn he detected a bittersweet tone, a hint of regret.

Pondering a bit, Kyungsoo took the chance, brushing Jongin’s fringe with his hand. “How did you overcome it?” he asked quietly.

“Someone helped me,” Jongin smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo’s with a twinkle in his eyes. “They made me realise that if I kept backing away, I’ll never get to reach my full potential.”

Kyungsoo returned the smile. “Is that why you started to dance? To show your full potential?”

Jongin shrugged. “Partly, I loved to dance since I was a kid but I was too shy to do it in public. Once I entered high school, I joined the dance club and now here I am,” he grinned. Kyungsoo squeezed his waist affectionately.

“You're amazing for taking that leap of courage, Kim Jongin.”

“Oh, stop,” Jongin snickered but Kyungsoo had seen the look of pride shining brightly on his face.

 

“Nini, wake up,” he gently sways Jongin’s body, urging the boy to get up. Jongin whines, refusing to open his eyes and snuggling even further into Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Come on, baby, let’s sleep in my bed instead, you’re gonna strain your back if you sleep here.”

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles and Kyungsoo senses his slight irritation. Jongin sure is grumpy when he gets bothered from his sleep, Kyungsoo notes with a grin adorning his face. Just like a baby. Sighing, he leans down to press a kiss on the other’s soft hair. “If you stay here, I won’t cook you breakfast tomorrow.”

Jongin shoots up, drowsiness begone and glares at Kyungsoo. “You wouldn’t,” he exclaims, crossing his arms. Kyungsoo feels the need to laugh, he cannot believe his harmless threat would actually work but Jongin is cute like that. “Why wouldn’t I?” Kyungsoo raises a brow, feigning ignorance. Jongin harrumphs and grabs Kyungsoo’s hand to pull him up. “Hurry up, we’re going to cuddle and you’re going to cook me breakfast when we wake up.”

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters at the term ‘we’ and hugs Jongin from behind, eliciting a small shriek. “I’ll whip up the best breakfast you’ll ever had,” he promises making the other break out into bubbles of joy. Kyungsoo kisses his temple quickly and leads the way to his room.

 

Tomorrow is going to be a good day, Kyungsoo thinks as he falls asleep with Jongin’s back against his chest, the warmth radiating from the other lulling him to sleep.

 

  
X

 

  
When Kyungsoo wakes up, he is hit with light rays filtering through the blinds. That, and the fact that Jongin had hogged the blanket all to himself, burying himself under it. “He looks like a burrito,” Kyungsoo whispers to no one, watching Jongin’s lips parting and closing fondly. He carefully gets up from his bed and hurries to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It’s 7am and Kyungsoo is ecstatic to prepare a meal for his own boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo is frying homemade pancakes when he feels two arms lazily wrapping around his waist. “Good morning, Nini,” he greets easily and gets a hum in return. “Morning,” Jongin mumbles into his ear hotly. “You’re not wearing a shirt.” Kyungsoo smirks, flipping the pancakes at it. “Is that a problem?”

Jongin licks a stripe up his neck and bites his earlobe. “You’re not allowed to look so sexy in the morning, it’s bad for my health.” Kyungsoo shivers when Jongin drops wet kisses on his left shoulder and tries hard to stay focus. “I’m not letting the pancakes burn, Jongin,” he says sternly, hearing Jongin grunt afterwards. He turns his head to the side momentarily to peck Jongin on the mouth.

“Go brush your teeth first then you can eat.” Jongin nods, a thoughtful expression on his face. He leaves the kitchen and just _knows_ that Kyungsoo is watching his hips sway from behind. After all, he only brought the tightest underwear he owned because he loves riling Kyungsoo up.

“He’s sure taking a long time.” Kyungsoo wonders, it’s been almost half an hour since Jongin disappeared into his bedroom. During that period, Kyungsoo also prepares scrambled eggs and bacon because he knows the other has a huge appetite. Abruptly, he hears footsteps entering the kitchen and smiles at Jongin. “Sorry, I’m late, had to take a dump,” he says sheepishly, rubbing his neck. This time, Jongin had changed into a white T-shirt and sweats. He looks wonderful even in the morning.

“It’s fine, come on, let’s eat,” he ushers cheerfully and Jongin races to the dining table. “Everything looks so good!” Jongin’s eyes sparkle and Kyungsoo wants to smother him in hugs and kisses. Jongin begins to pile everything on a plate, filling it with fluffy looking pancakes, crispy bacon and scrambled eggs. Kyungsoo helps him drizzle maple syrup on the pancakes, receiving a small happy thanks from the other. Together, they start to eat, preparing themselves for the day.

Jongin rubs his tummy, feeling sated and pleasant after eating a proper homemade meal. He watches Kyungsoo from behind who is washing dishes, insisting that he should just sit rather than helping him. Jongin licks his lips at the bold display of Kyungsoo’s sexy shoulder blades and the flexing of his muscles as he squeezes the sponge. He’s already semi-hard and decides to act quickly.

Kyungsoo can feel Jongin staring at his back intensely and it’s really bothering him, especially around the lower area. He hears a chair being dragged and guesses that Jongin had gotten up. Slowly, Kyungsoo wipes his hands clean with a rag after washing the pans and plates, feeling nervous all over the sudden. In a heartbeat, Jongin is behind him, grinding his hardening cock against his ass.

“H-hyung,” Jongin trembles, his hand diving into Kyungsoo’s boxers and reaches for Kyungsoo’s cock. “Kyungsoo hyung, I need you, right now.” He begins to stroke Kyungsoo’s cock, slowly, with one finger trailing up a protruding vein. Kyungsoo turns around, gulping and tilts Jongin’s chin up. Jongin’s eyes are dark, full of lust. “Where, Nini? Here? Do you want me to fuck you on the counter?”

Jongin continues stroking his cock, spreading the precum all over. “Yes, please, I want your cock so bad, I want you to cum in me.” Kyungsoo holds Jongin’s wrist, taking his hand out of his pants. He almost explodes when Jongin takes his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, moaning at the taste of Kyungsoo’s cum. “Mmm, y-you taste so good, _ahh_ , hyung.”

“Turn around and bend over the counter, Nini. I’ll make it fast.” Kyungsoo demands, watching the lithe body, watching Jongin present his delicious backside to him. He never wants anybody else to see Jongin like this, all needy and begging for a cock inside him.

Taking off his pants and boxers, he reaches for Jongin’s sweats and pulls them down. Kyungsoo almost chokes when he sees no briefs, just a pert ass waiting for him. “You’re so naughty, Jongin. No underwear?”

Jongin laughs under his breath and flips his head to the side to look at Kyungsoo. “I also already, ah, prepared myself, so hurry up, Kyungsoo,” he teases and smirks when he sees Kyungsoo’s nostrils flare a bit. “You’re driving me insane, baby.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow as he inserts a finger into Jongin’s hole, all wet and sticky. “Was that why you took such a long time in the bedroom? Were you fucking yourself on my bed thinking of me?”

“Yes, yes, I imagined your big fat cock drilling inside me so fuck me now!”

In one go, Kyungsoo cups his ass and buries his cock inside the hot walls. Jongin throws his head back, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of being filled up. He steadily thrusts his hips more, cupping Jongin’s ass and growls upon seeing Jongin’s hole sucking him in. “You feel amazing, Nini, you’re always so good for me,” he compliments, noticing how Jongin moans louder.

Kyungsoo bites his lips as Jongin tries to sink lower on his cock, walls clenching tightly like a hot vise. His hand reaches forward around Jongin to grab his dick. Jongin begins to match his pace, bouncing on his cock faster in time with Kyungsoo’s stroking. “Jesus fuck, you take me so well, baby, you’re holding onto me so tight.”

“Come inside me, babe,” Jongin groans loudly, fingers gripping firmly on the counter. Kyungsoo digs his nails into Jongin’s lower back and he can physically feel his orgasm building rapidly. Jongin mewls when Kyungsoo rolls his hips in a way that makes him see white spots in his eyes. “F-fuck,” Jongin stutters as Kyungsoo pounds mercilessly into his ass. He falls over the counter when he comes from the oversensitivity of being pounded into and the long fingers touching his cock. The other lifts his ass up in the air, slamming in one last time before coming with a low groan.

Jongin feels the warm gushes of Kyungsoo’s come filling him up, closing his eyes and feeling incredibly blissed. Kyungsoo helps to wear his sweats again after pulling out of him, smacking his ass in a playful manner. He moans softly at the action and turns around to kiss him. Jongin sucks on his tongue while Kyungsoo proceeds to deliver open mouthed kisses on his plushy lips.

“Thank you for the treat,” Kyungsoo laughs, placing his hands on Jongin’s waist. The latter only rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Thank you for cooking, boyfriend of the year.”

Kyungsoo only kisses him on the forehead as a welcome.

 

X

 

They are sitting on the couch when Jongin’s handphone disturbs the silence.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo can only hear muffled sounds at the other end of the line and resumes watching the show on the television.

“Tonight? Yeah, I think I’m free,” Jongin bites his bottom lip, “I’ll try asking him.” Kyungsoo suddenly gets interested, directing his gaze towards the one beside him. “Hmm, bye.” Jongin hangs up and turns to Kyungsoo who is looking at him curiously. “Soo, my friends invited me out to the club tonight.”

Oh. Kyungsoo smiles, “I see, have fun. Do you want me to send you there?” and fails to notice the disappointed look. “I….wanted to go with you…” Jongin trails off sadly and Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shoot up. “Oh! I’m sorry Jongin, I thought you wanted to spend time with your friends alone, of course I’ll tag along,” he assures and the other beams. “Silly, of course I want you to come with me!”

Kyungsoo chuckles. “Alright, alright.” Jongin chews at his inner cheek and pecks Kyungsoo on the mouth. “Thank you. I know you hate going to clubs.” Kyungsoo brings his hand up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “I’ll be fine as long as you don’t force me to get deadass drunk. After all, didn’t we first get to know each other at the club?” Kyungsoo wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Jongin’s cheeks colours and he whines. “You promised to never bring that up again!”

“It really wasn’t that bad, Jongin. And for the record, I did not promise anything,” he answers, receiving another loud whine. Jongin buries his face in his hands, feeling his blood roaring at his ears. “No...I was completely drunk and did something I shouldn’t have.” Kyungsoo is sure that Jongin is pouting right now. Ruffling his hair, “I loved it though, what did you say to me at that time? Ah, _‘a special present for the birthday boy’_.” The other smacks Kyungsoo on the arm, glaring with flushed cheeks.

“I’m going to take a shower now, don’t bother,” Jongin sulks and gets up. Kyungsoo follows and cups his face with his hands. He squishes Jongin’s cheeks together and latches his lips onto the other. “Don’t pout, Nini, you’re an infinite times more adorable when you smile,” he consoles and grins when Jongin’s glare dies down. “Shut up,” Jongin mumbles but there’s already a playful look in his eyes.

As Jongin heads down the hallway towards the bathroom, he looks back at Kyungsoo who’s already deep into watching his daily period drama. He smiles, feeling a bit melancholy. He opens the door and sighs.

“I’m a liar,” he whispers and shuts the door close.

 

  
X

 

  
Two months ago….

  
Do Kyungsoo hated his friends sometimes. Specifically, Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun.

“Little muffin, wakey wakey! It’s your birthday today and we have so many things to do!” Baekhyun cheered albeit too loudly in his ears. “And as the birthday boy, please, just please, let me sleep in,” Kyungsoo replied, burying his head further into the pillow. He felt really tired, he was up till 4am, studying and making notes. At this rate, he was going to be a programmed software himself.

An oomph sound escaped him as Chanyeol decided to plant his bony ass on his back, wiggling around to inflict more pain. “Happy birthday buddy! You’re twenty four now, we have, no, we _need_ to go out to celebrate.” 

Kyungsoo decided to ignore him.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared a look before Kyungsoo felt two pairs of hands on him. It was too late, he complained in his mind, as he ended up on the floor. Baekhyun just clapped happily, already dragging the sheets to make the bed. “Now, go shower, Minseok hyung promised to give us free breakfast in honour of your birthday!”

  
“Happy birthday, Kyungsoo!” Minseok greeted, placing a plate of muffins in front of him. Kyungsoo smiled in return, wrapping his fingers around a cup of coffee to warm them up. “Thank you, hyung, you didn’t have to do this.” Chanyeol begged to differ, munching obnoxiously on a chocolate muffin, the chocolate chips still melting. “Please, we need to use we’re friends with the cafe’s manager so we deserve free food card once in a while.” The birthday boy glared at his best friend, kicking his shin gently. “W-What I meant to say is, hyung, thank you for the free food, you’re our salvation.” Minseok rolled his eyes, already used to his friends’ antics.

“Well, don’t get too wild tonight, I have a date and I would prefer to not receive any drunk calls from any of you,” he grumbled, clasping Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Tonight?” Kyungsoo questioned.

Baekhyun whistled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I think _you_ shouldn’t go too wild tonight, hyung.”

“ _Tonight?_ ” he repeated, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Minseok left their table when his best friend gave him a duh look. “Uh, yeah, we’re obviously going into the woods tonight and pretend we’re lost campers,” Chanyeol answered while Baekhyun snickered. “And as I said plenty of times, you’re not funny,” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Baekhyun abruptly held his hands, a small smile on his face. “It’s your 24th birthday, Soo. Going to a club would be a nice change than sitting at home and watching your period dramas.”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I love watching those dramas, you know that. It calms me down.”

Baekhyun just cooed, intertwining his slender fingers with Kyungsoo’s calloused ones. “Of course I know, honey, so would you be a good sport and get deadass drunk with us tonight?” Kyungsoo looked into his friend’s eyes, saw the hope and managed out a weak chuckle. “Fine. And as a reminder, my tolerance is higher than the both of you.” Chanyeol hollered, slamming his hands excitedly on the table.

  
“TIME TO GET WASTED!” he yelled.

  
Minseok had cried internally when he watched a mother and her son leaving his cafe hurriedly seconds after.

  
Kyungsoo already felt the taste of regret on his tongue when they entered the club. He was forced to wear a tight fitting shirt and ripped black jeans in courtesy of Byun Baekhyun. “You’re not leaving,” Baekhyun hissed in his ear, dragging him inside the hellhole with Chanyeol keeping a firm grip on his shoulders from behind.

The neon lights were giving him a headache, constantly blocking his vision. The loud music alongside the large crowd made Kyungsoo think that it was going to be a horrible birthday. “Stop sulking,” Chanyeol said, “this is not going to be your worst birthday.” “I’m not sulking,” he yelled back over the music. They managed to squeeze through the crowd and Kyungsoo swore someone touched his butt.

Reaching the bar, he quickly rushed to an empty seat, flailing his arms on the counter. “Three Manhattans please,” Baekhyun ordered. In a minute, they had received their drinks and Kyungsoo had gulped it down immediately. The hot air inside the club always made him easily thirsty. “One more, please,” he asked the bartender, receiving a nod from the latter.

“That’s right, Kyungie, time to let it all out,” Baekhyun smirked. “Ugh, just go dance and leave me here.”

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. “But it's your birthday, shouldn't you go dance with us? Like have fun, together?”

Kyungsoo sighed and nodded. “I'm actually still feeling a bit tired, I'll join you guys soon, I promise. But let me sit down somewhere, please,” he begged, he was going to have an actual headache if he didn't rest for a bit.

“You won't leave right?” Baekhyun asked, a bit worried that Kyungsoo really hated their plan. “No, Baek, I'll stay here until it's time to drag your asses back home. I'll even buy more drinks,” he assured, sensing that his friends thought that it was a bad idea to bring him here.

It was but, Kyungsoo really needed a change of scenery.

“Okay,” Baekhyun smiled, “We're heading in first.” Chanyeol ruffled his hair good heartedly.“Happy birthday buddy! May you get laid!”

Kyungsoo groaned and pushed him away. “Go!”

He had managed to find an empty couch, holding his drink carefully to stop it from spilling. “Happy birthday, Do Kyungsoo,” he said to himself loudly, no one could hear him over their alcohol and EDM music anyway.

“It's your birthday?” a familiar voice replied, followed by a giggle. Kyungsoo turned his head back, eyes widening. “Yixing?” The said man was holding someone by the shoulder, supporting him.

It was Kim Jongin and Kyungsoo thought he was prettier up close. He had only heard of the dancer through Sehun, known for his skills and the ability to learn a choreography in matter of minutes. Okay, he was lying, he had been stuck with using that story every time Baekhyun had pestered him.

From the first time Jongin had shyly greeted him at the dancing studio, there was a spark, probably only on his part, small but welcoming. He gave an air of familiarity, warm and inviting even though they never had met till then. When Jongin smiled, it reminded him of summer, of sunshine and fruit popsicles. But, back then, Kyungsoo had thought that he was way out of Jongin’s league because Jongin belonged in the spotlight, he was popular, social, _the life of the party_.

Kyungsoo being Kyungsoo, decided he should just keep his ridiculous crush a secret, only staring in longing whenever Jongin passed by. He slowly learned that Kim Jongin was super sweet and kind to everyone, always ready with a smile adorning his face.

Because of that, Kyungsoo couldn't deny that he was developing bigger, stronger feelings for the other and tried his best to bury those emotions deep inside.

 

_H-Hi, I’m Jongin,” he stuttered, smiling nervously while scratching the back of his head._

 

Till this day, he still didn’t know why the other was so nervous, looking a bit scared even, was he really that intimidating?

In the end, Kyungsoo had summarised that Kim Jongin was really cute.

And really, really drunk.

 

“Happy birthday!” Jongin yelled, whooping afterwards. “Do you want a present? I have a present!” he leaned in, giggling and shouting right in his ear. Yixing pulled him back, smiling apologetically. “Sorry he had too much to drink today.”

Kyungsoo leaned back from Jongin who was staring at him rather intensely. “It's alright, are you guys heading home already?”

Jongin whined, letting go of Yixing and crossing his arms. “Noo, it's my birthday and I want to stay here!” He stomped his foot childishly making Kyungsoo chuckle a bit until he realised.

“Wait, it's your birthday too?!” Yixing had caught Jongin again, dragging the other to sit on the same couch Kyungsoo was sitting on. “You don't mind right?” he asked and Kyungsoo only shrugged. “Thanks, and nah, his b'day is in two days, we just brought him out today to have fun.”

Ahh. “Well happy early birthday, Jongin-ssi,” he wished sincerely. Jongin scooted over to him and patted him on the cheek happily. “Happy birthday to me!”

Kim Jongin is really cute when he gets drunk, Kyungsoo thought. I wonder how he is when he's sober…

“Xingie hyung, I want to stay with him, he's cute so pretty please?” Jongin pleaded, jutting out his lower lip. Kyungsoo felt flattered and instantly froze up when Jongin wrapped his arms around his neck. He could feel the other’s hot breath hitting him.

Yixing smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, my boyfriend still wants to dance...so take care of him, Kyungsoo! Have fun, birthday boys!” he said, leaving without even so batting an eyelash. “W-wha-”

“Your name is Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked curiously, still hanging on his neck. “That name sounds familiar,” Jongin frowned, raking his eyes all over Kyungsoo’s face. Suddenly, he held Kyungsoo's face in his hands and started tearing up.

Kyungsoo panicked, was Jongin a crier too during his drunk sessions?

“Y-Yeah, we met at the studio, remember?”

“It can't be.” Jongin said, biting his lip. “It is _you_.”

“Huh?”

“You're still so handsome,” Jongin smiled fondly and it made his heart thump a little.

“Um, thank you?”

Jongin giggled and started to climb onto his lap. “You look bulkier though, have you been working out?” He licked his lips, his pink tongue darting out as he started feeling Kyungsoo arms up, gasping in awe. Kyungsoo stuttered, palms starting to sweat because Kim Jongin was sitting on his _lap_. “Well, I go to the g-gym these days and-” a pause, “will you please get off me?”

“Say, hyung, do you wanna make out?” Jongin grinned, wiggling his ass on Kyungsoo’s crotch.  
“J-Jongin-ssi, you're drunk,” he reminded and trying so fucking hard to ignore the other’s slight dry humping.

Grinning sheepishly, he leaned in to talk in Kyungsoo’s ear. “I am but I'd still let you take me even when I'm sober. I've been dying to talk to you since the first day we met.”

Kyungsoo gulped, did that mean that Jongin was watching him on campus this whole time? That thought made him sweat, did Jongin realise he was watching him too?

“So, how about it?  _A special present for the birthday boy_.” Jongin whispered, circling his hips right on his clothed cock. He rolled his hips expertly, earning a moan from the other.

Fuck, was Jongin seriously giving him a lap dance right now? He let out a low hiss when Jongin grinded against him sensually, throwing his head back to display a wonderful set of prominent collarbones. Unconsciously, Kyungsoo grabbed his ass, kneading it, not believing at how soft it felt. “I bet you have a thick cock, hyung,” Jongin teased, palming his dick over his jeans. “I wonder how it would taste in my mouth.”

“You're killing me, Jongin-ssi,” he grunted, thrusting his hips up to meet Jongin’s. The other whimpered and continued rolling his hips. “Call me Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo hyung.”

“Jongin-ah,” Kyungsoo replied and he felt Jongin shudder on his thighs. He watched in awe as Jongin leaned back, almost bending his back to spread his thighs open.

Dancers were really something.

“Hey, hyung, are you hard already? It feels like you are.” Jongin snickered, staring right at his cock which was already straining against his jeans. “Oh my god,” he replied as Jongin’s face was suddenly close to him. “I'm going to kiss you now,” Jongin said seriously, looking like he was not at all drunk.

And Kyungsoo was about to let him until he saw them. “Fuck,” he murmured under his breath, he could spot a drunk Baekhyun and an equally dazed Chanyeol staggering towards him a few feet away.

Without thinking, he got up hurriedly, almost throwing Jongin on the floor. He made a quick decision, grabbing Jongin’s hand and pulled him quickly. Kyungsoo spotted the toilet sign, taking Jongin inside before anyone could see anything.

He would rather die than get caught in a provocative position by Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo was about to explain his situation to Jongin when the other suddenly pushed him inside a cubicle, locking the door in place with a click.

“You work fast,” Jongin smirked, getting down his knees. Why does this remind me of some really cheap porn, Kyungsoo wailed inside his mind, as Jongin began to pull his zip down. He palmed his hardened cock through his boxers this time, licking his soft looking pretty lips.

Kyungsoo groaned when Jongin pulled his boxers down, revealing his dick. The slight contact with the cold air made him hiss and he was rendered helpless the minute Jongin grabbed his cock with both hands, slender fingers wrapping around it.

“Your cock is so huge, hyung,” he said, eyes boldly staring into his own as he took the tip of his cock between his lips. Kyungsoo wanted to scream when Jongin began taking it all in.

Jongin hummed around his cock, the vibration causing Kyungsoo to growl and slide his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Closing his eyes, he started to suck, cheeks hollowed. “J-Jongin, fuck, how are you so good at this?”

The other just made small sucking noises, bobbing his head up and down, from the tip to right above his balls. Using his right hand, Jongin started to play with Kyungsoo’s balls, fondling them playfully.

When Jongin started to release a small whimper, Kyungsoo had lost it. He fisted his hands into his hair, thrusting his cock in faster. Jongin’s red lips were stretched around the girth, jaw aching deliciously. Jongin began to deepthroat him with a loud whine, gagging a bit but he refused to stop.

“Take it in, baby,” Kyungsoo cooed, wondering where he got that confidence from at the corner of his mind. Jongin began to drool, the liquid trickling at the edge of his lips. Kyungsoo went faster, grinding his hips into the hot mouth.

“Ah fuck, I'm close, Jongin-ah,” he said, voice gruff and low. The other moaned, his tongue trailing the underside of his cock as he sucked harder. Kyungsoo felt something pooling in his groin and in a flash, he came, eyes rolling back at the pleasure.

“Hmmph.” Jongin swallowed his cum, mewling in satisfaction. There was cum on his lips and cheeks as he released Kyungsoo’s cock from his mouth. “That was delicious,” Jongin sighed happily, getting up.

Kyungsoo cleared this throat and hurriedly wore his jeans back. Jongin leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and chuckling to himself. He tentatively reached for the latter’s hand, taking him outside the cubicle. He took out a few pieces of tissue papers from the dispenser and started to wipe his cum from Jongin’s face.

The other watched him lazily, eyes drooping low. “Are you falling asleep?” Jongin had just smacked his lips loudly, grinning cutely. “You're a gentleman, hyung,” he said and unexpectedly landed a small peck on his cheek.

Kyungsoo blushed and looked down. “Come on, let's get out of here.” He turned open the door knob, immediately getting hit by the sound of people jamming to music again.

“Time to go home, Jonginnie,” Yixing teased and Kyungsoo almost choked. He was standing right outside the men’s room, smirking playfully.

Jongin ran towards Yixing, jumping on his back as he burst into a fit of giggles. “Let's go hooomeee, I miss my Sehunnie,” he complained with a pout on his face. Yixing held him securely before flashing the shocked person a knowing smile.

“Thanks for taking _care_  of Jonginnie, Kyungsoo,” he winked.

“Bye bye hyung, we'll see each other soon!” Jongin bid farewell, blowing kisses towards him.

As they left, Kyungsoo banged his head on the nearest wall, wondering what the hell just happened. In a moment of disbelief, he also felt a bit strange, like something good was going to happen the next time they meet.

 

He could hardly wait.

 

X

 

  
“Were you thinking about that night at the club again?” Jongin interrupts, huffing in annoyance. His hair is damp with a towel around his neck and he is currently wearing one of Kyungsoo’s sweatshirts.

“Maybe?” he says cheekily, beckoning Jongin to sit in front of him. Jongin grumbles but nonetheless comes forward, sitting on the floor before crossing his legs. Grabbing the towel, Kyungsoo begins to dry his hair, shaking out the water droplets. “I was just supposed to say hi and flirt with you!” he complains, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Kyungsoo laughs, “You went too far with the flirting then.”

“I was drunk! I literally thought I blew off my chance with you the moment I woke up the next morning.” Jongin pouts and Kyungsoo tuts, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Sounds to me like you’re regretting that night.” Jongin shakes his head violently, spinning around to face him. “I mean, I did...but it was easier to approach you on campus later on…...although I felt like dying of shame but….you treated me so nicely…and made me not regret it…..”

Kyungsoo beams and he can feel his lips stretching so wide, forming into a heart. Leaning down, he kisses Jongin while ruffling his hair with the towel. “For the record, I liked you too from the moment we met,” he confesses receiving a surprised look from the other. “What?! You never told me this,” Jongin furrows his eyebrows, contemplating on something.

“I was scared that you were going to label me as a creep or something, since you know, you have lots of fans and all,” he replies sheepishly. Jongin laughs, an amused smile on his face. “I thought you were going to call _me_ a creep, even Sehun caught onto it.”

“Ah, no wonder Sehun kept bothering me to visit the dancing studio,” Kyungsoo declares, placing the damp towel aside.

“That bastard, I’m gonna kill him.” Jongin exclaims.

A week passes and it is safe to say that Kyungsoo feels amazingly happy. He gets to spend his days with his boyfriend, always learning a new thing about Jongin everyday. How he needs a morning kiss to wake him up or he’d sulk through the day, how he prefers banana milk over coffee, how he hates wearing socks and how he loves sliding up against Kyungsoo to mold their lips together sensually.

Kyungsoo laughs softly to himself at last week’s grand event, where Jongin had given him the greatest striptease he’d ever seen after the night out at the club. A drunk Jongin is pliant and warm, all giggly and willing to show off.

“Hey, Soo?” Jongin calls, shattering his deep, _dirty_  thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I think we’re out of milk,” he says and stops, “oh, kimchi too.” Kyungsoo stops slicing the carrots, running a list through his mind. “Let’s go grocery shopping tonight after dinner,” he decides, proceeding to peel the potatoes next.

“You want me to come with you?” Jongin asks, shock underlining his voice. “Why, you don’t want to?” he frowns. “What, of course I want to! It’s just, it’s all looking very domestic to me,” Jongin replies shyly, cutting the leeks and avoiding Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Jongin-ah, I think we've been doing that since last week,” he says softly, admiring the boy next to him. Jongin doesn't answer but a smile is playing on his lips, obviously happy at the answer.

“Your beef and vegetable soup is the best, hyung. I still want more,” Jongin yawns, pushing the trolley. Kyungsoo only chuckles, eyes full of mirth as he grabs a carton of eggs. “My mother taught me the recipe and ever since then I refused to eat any kind of soup other than that,” he explains wistfully, missing his mother deeply. He hasn’t visited his parents in months but at least he knows that they’re well and healthy.

Jongin nudges him in the shoulder. “I’m sure they miss you too,” he replies with understanding.

Kyungsoo is about to get seize a can of tuna from the top shelf when he suddenly doubles over, clutching his stomach. Fuck, did I eat too much, he thinks.

  
“Ah, hey, sorry, I need to go to the toilet for a moment,” Kyungsoo starts, he’s been feeling queasy since they left the apartment. Jongin looks at him with worry, “Okay, I’ll handle the shopping,” he replies, taking the list from Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo murmurs a thanks and rushes off to the toilet.

Twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo is feeling refreshed, patting his stomach in satisfaction. He walks around the supermarket in search of Jongin, passing aisle by aisle. Minutes later and he still can’t find Jongin, did he miss a corner? As he reaches the dairy section, he freezes in his tracks. There’s a trolley and Kyungsoo knows it’s theirs because of the large number of cookie boxes and chips they had taken before he had left for the loo. He treads his feet slowly towards the abandoned cart, looking around in hopes of spotting Jongin loitering nearby.

He is about to take out his cellphone when he hears them.

“I can’t believe we actually met Kim Jongin.”

Kyungsoo halts and stares at the two boys, one tall and the other short, standing a few feet away. The other laughs, slapping his thigh in amusement. “Right? He used to be so scrawny, so _weak_.”

“Fuck, he’s hot now though. Oh man, remember when he stuttered every time he talked? H-Hi, I’m J-J-Jongin.” They both start to laugh loudly, tears almost spilling.

“Didn’t he do the same thing just now? He literally ran away and left the store!” Another guffaw.

I used to be a really shy and quiet kid, Kyungsoo recalls, realisation framing his face.

“What the fuck?” Kyungsoo curses under his breath, blood boiling. He is already clenching his fists until he hears Baekhyun’s nagging in his mind.  _“You gotta control your temper, Soo! You can’t just hit everyone that makes you angry!”_

He takes a deep breath, eyes closing and exhales. “Hey!” He greets the boys who turn around to look at him curiously. “Huh? Are you talking to us?” Kyungsoo nods, trying hard to not kick them in the balls. “I can’t help but, ah, overhear your conversation, you knew Kim Jongin?”

The taller one stares at him suspiciously. “Yeah...we went to the same middle school together, why? Who’re you?” He only smiles amiably, rubbing his palms together. “Ah, just an acquaintance, I go to the same uni as him.” They both chuckle, “Really now? Hey, I’ll let you on a little fun fact, we used to dump his head in the _toilet_.”

Kyungsoo feels a brow twitch, he can’t believe he’s dealing with the stupidest of all mankind ever right now. But he maintains his smile, cracking his knuckles quietly behind his back.

The other smacks the taller one on the chest. “Dude, remember when that guy kicked our ass when he saw us? I can still feel his punch on his jaw.”

I would have done the same fucking thing, Kyungsoo thinks, halts, confusion brewing on his face.

_“Someone helped me,” Jongin smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with Kyungsoo’s with a twinkle in his eyes. “They made me realise that if I kept backing away, I’ll never get to reach my full potential.”_

He frowns but stays quiet. “Oh fuck, he wasn’t messing around, I had to wear an arm cast for two weeks! What was his name?” The other shrugs. “I don’t remember but he was a high school senior, he was fucking terrifying.” Kyungsoo understands now, why Jongin avoided telling him about his former days, why Jongin was always so secretive, why Jongin was always so careful when he talks to strangers. He needs to leave now, Jongin needs him.

One of them looks at Kyungsoo and smirks. “Say, is Jongin single? I mean he was pretty cute back then, if you were into skinny and nerdy asses.” The shorter one nods, chuckling. “He’s probably a loner there, unless he’s into  _that_ , if you know what I mean. A tight body can’t go to waste.” He winks at Kyungsoo and he hears blood roaring in his ears.

  
“I bet he’s _whoring_  around this instant.”

He loses it.

Kyungsoo punches him squarely on the jaw before landing a roundhouse kick on the other’s stomach.

“That _whore_  you’re talking about is my boyfriend, you fucking bastards.” He twists a heel into the taller one’s waist, a loud wail of pain following after. He quickly runs away from the scene when he sees people staring at them, leaving behind the groceries and his anger. Kyungsoo knows where Jongin is, where Jongin goes to calm himself, where he is at his best.

 

  
X

 

  
_The number you have dialed is unavailable…_

Kyungsoo grits his teeth, running towards the arts’ department building. He had left Jongin with seven missed calls the whole time he was on the bus, bombarding his phone with several where are you and i’m coming messages. Thankfully, the main entrance door is unlocked and he quietly sneaks in, fastening his pace. The first studio on his left has its light on and Kyungsoo peeks inside through the small window on the door. He sighs in relief when he catches sight of Jongin slouching against the mirror, head buried in his hands.

He knocks on the door softly, startling the other but he doesn’t look up. Kyungsoo enters the dancing studio like he’s entering a landmine, treading slowly towards Jongin. He stands in front of him and he hears sniffling. His heart hurts, he doesn’t like seeing people he loves get sad. Kyungsoo crouches, biting his nail anxiously.

“Jongin-” Kyungsoo gets toppled over as Jongin pushes him back, hard, hugging his trembling arms around his waist. “S-Soo,” he chokes in Kyungsoo’s chest and he starts to cry, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. “Soo, I’m so sorry I l-left you, something bad h-happened and, and, I-” Kyungsoo pulls him into his arms, tightening his hold. “Shhh, you don’t have to explain yourself, just let it out, Jonginnie.”

Jongin begins to cry harder, breathing heavily as he tries to take in oxygen. “I’m sorry, I p-panicked, fuck I can’t b-breathe-” Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s heart racing, his whole body shaking and he feels like crying too. “Jongin, breathe, and stop apologising, you did nothing wrong, breathe, baby,” he whispers into his ear, rubbing his back gently. Jongin tries to calm himself down, tries to inhale and exhale, to only choke on air and burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, sobbing miserably.

“I’m s-sorry, I’m so dumb and _weak_. I thought I could h-handle them, y’know? But I felt so, s-so, alone, and, wait, you don’t even what I’m s-saying, god,”

“I met them Jongin,” he says quietly. Jongin goes rigid and pulls back. His cheeks are flushed and tear stained, his eyes red and swollen and Kyungsoo physically _aches_. “Y-You did?! W-What did they do to you?” Jongin sniffles and he looks terribly scared.

He laughs bitterly. “I punched them.”

Kyungsoo breathes.

“Just like I did back then.”

Jongin stares, his tears gradually drying up.

“You lied to me about our first meeting, didn’t you? It was never at the studio,” he asks, he’s not mad, he just feels terribly regretful.

“You knew, this whole time?” he whispers, hiccuping softly.

Kyungsoo tries to reach for Jongin but the other scoots away, looking at him in shock and resentment. “Not immediately. I realised when I confronted them. Jongin, I’m so sorry I didn’t recognise you sooner.” He confesses, feeling guilt creeping up from behind. He finally remembered when he was mulling the issue on the bus, gluing the pieces together.

“That handkerchief, that’s mine, right? I gave it to you,” he points out, he already spotted the worn out synthetic fabric on the floor when he entered the room. “I was on my way to gym class when I heard laughing and a shriek in the boys’ bathroom,” he explains, messing up his hair in frustration. “I-I don’t remember much but there was blood. On my hands, and everyone was lying on the floor.” God, how could he forget such an incident? He only thought of it as a bad memory, the days where his temper always got the better of him.

“D-Do you remember me?” Jongin says softly, sniffling as he drags his body close to him.

“I do now,” he admits, he doesn’t want to lie. He faintly recalls a short, skinny boy in glasses, his black hair wet, drenched in toilet water and a bruise on his forehead. He looked too small, Kyungsoo had thought at that time. He was too busy trying to hold himself from wrangling the bullies’ neck and had used middle school student Jongin as a mini outlet to pour out his irritation.

_”Hey, if you don’t stand up for yourself, then who will? No one is always going to come to save your ass everytime something shitty happens to you,” he grunted out, using his handkerchief to wipe the slight trickle of blood from Jongin’s nose. The boy had just sobbed, staring at the high school student in admiration. “S-Sorry,” he had said, his voice small, earning a chuckle. “Why are you apologising? Look, bullies like to pick on the weak because the weak keeps running away. If you stop running, then you’ll realise there’s so much that you can do.”_

_Kyungsoo cursed when he realised he was late for gym class and he did not want to go to detention, again. “Look, uh, Jongin?” He peered at his nametag and examined the boy. “Yeah, Jongin, be brave alright? You look like someone who belongs in the limelight,” he added, wanting to console the crying male. “Go to the infirmary,” he continued before leaving the younger hurriedly, his handkerchief in Jongin’s hands._

Jongin laughs softly and shies away, wiping his dry tears away. “I was pretty not cool back then, you wouldn’t have remembered me anyway.” He grabs the handkerchief from the floor, handing it to Kyungsoo. “Here you go,” he smiles and Kyungsoo thinks he looks beautiful. He lies his back against the mirror again, stretching out his legs. “I listened to your advice,you know, when I entered high school. We moved away from the neighbourhood and I finally came out to my parents that I was being bullied. They took me to see a therapist and it helped a lot. I stopped stuttering and I could speak in public.”

Kyungsoo goes and sits next to Jongin, heart fluttering when the other reaches for his hand. It becomes silent for a few minutes when Kyungsoo sits straight, jaw slacking. “Fuck, this means that you knew me all along when we met months ago!” Jongin pats his hand. “Thought that was quite obvious, Soo. I wanted to drop hints but I wanted to start fresh, I didn’t want you to take pity on me.” He kisses Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me, twice, boyfriend of the year,” he says cheekily.

“I didn’t save anyone, Nini. You did it yourself, when you decided you had enough,” he replies, pulling the other into his arms and hugging him firmly. “Yeah, but you were the catalyst,” he mumbles in his shirt, tears slowly welling up again.

“I love you, Kyungsoo, well not when I was 13, but you get me.”

Kyungsoo kisses the top of his head, feeling warm.

“I love you too, Jongin.”

 

 

 

[Epilogue]

 

“Hyung, more,” Jongin mewls, his hot breath fogging up the surface every time Kyungsoo rocks his hips forward. Kyungsoo mouths along Jongin’s soft skin, sucking and biting lightly and he drinks up the other’s half bitten gasps. They’re in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, in front of his body length mirror, sweaty and completely naked. His hand roams over Jongin’s stomach, reaching up to flick his pebbled nipples. Once in a while, he dips his cock into the tightness, feeling it twitch and clench unconsciously.

“Are you ready, Nini?” he coos, whispering into Jongin’s ear. “Yeah..” Kyungsoo kisses his ear before thrusting inside, heart beating furiously to the fluttering of Jongin’s hole. He pulls out halfway, then rolls his hips forward. He can see Jongin dazed, flushed face through the mirror and he feels a surge of heat.

Jongin is warm to the touch, muscles flexing every time he plunges his cock into his hole. “Harder, I want you so bad, Soo,” Jongin whimpers and Kyungsoo feels dizzy. He cannot believe that Jongin wants him and the way he arches his back for more sends him into a frenzy. Kyungsoo places his hands on his hips, thrusting harder, almost exploding when Jongin’s pert ass tightens under his cock. Suddenly, Jongin flips himself around, throwing his arms around his neck to kiss.

“I love you so much, Soo, s-so much, fuck, you always know how to make me feel good,” Jongin cries, eyes squeezing shut. Kyungsoo watches in awe as Jongin fucks himself open on his cock, riding his hips expertly, strong legs around his waist. He throws his head back, exposing his neck and Kyungsoo can't resist to leave faint biting marks to show that Jongin is his and he is Jongin’s.  
  
Kyungsoo can already feel his hips starting to stutter, a sign that he is going to come soon. He lifts Jongin up, supporting the back of his thighs before flipping him again so that both of them face the mirror.

“Look in the mirror, Jongin-ah, look at how pretty you are right now.” Jongin only moans, watching his legs bend upwards as Kyungsoo fucks into him. He only mewls, placing his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder for support.

“You're so beautiful, Jongin, I can't believe you're mine, you're fucking glowing,” he whispers hotly, smiling at the lewd expression on Jongin’s face. “Y-You're mine too,” he replies, weak kneed with pleasure.

“Always, Nini, always.”

They both come at the same time, white spilling all over the mirror and the carpeted floor. He keeps his cock inside Jongin even as they start to brush their tongues against each other. Jongin flashes him a smile and Kyungsoo beams. “I love you too, Jongin, and I'll do anything to keep you smiling forever.”

 

“You took off your glasses?” Kyungsoo asks, tracing the picture with a finger. Jongin scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. “Ah, yeah, I looked ugly in it so I decided to get contacts. I’m wearing them even now.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and frowns, “I don't think you look ugly. Even back then, I thought nothing of it.” He stares at Jongin’s high school picture, his hair cut short but the bangs had stayed. Jongin’s grin is literally the best. He looks adorable, like a cuddly baby bear waiting for hugs. Kyungsoo chuckles at Jongin’s senior year quote,  _they ran out of herb bread_.

“Jongin, why did you pick this quote?”

He then realises that Jongin is quiet and turns to look at him. “Jongin?” he calls, worried at the lack of response.

Jongin sniffles a bit, shaking his head and grinning. He snuggles into Kyungsoo’s side, glancing at the quote before looking at him affectionately.

“Our school cafeteria kept running out of them every single time I looked forward to buying it. But oh well, it’s fine now.”

“Really? You don’t sound like it. ” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Of course I am, I found something even better to look forward to now.”

  
There’s a twinkle in Jongin’s eyes and Kyungsoo is all too willing to spend the rest of his life with someone who shines so bright, he can never, no, will not stop looking away.

 


End file.
